Everybody Loves Me But You
by Epccjl
Summary: Everybody loves Quinn except for the one she wants


**Title:** Everybody Loves Me But You  
**Author: **Epccjl  
**Spoilers: **None really, in this story Quinn was never pregnant. Finn and Rachel are together. I guess up to season 2 but nothing specific. Maybe a bit AU  
**Summary: **Everybody loves Quinn except for the one she wants. Angst.  
This is just a short little piece that I felt like writing...not my best but oh well, hope you enjoy. Please review

* * *

Quinn Fabray was your stereotypical all American girl. She was popular and was the apple of her family's eye. People worshiped the ground she walked on and everyone wanted to be her friend or her boyfriend. She could have anyone she wanted or so it seemed. Everyone loved Quinn Fabray except for the one person she wants to love her. What many, well everybody didn't know about Quinn Fabray was that she was in love with Rachel Berry the school Geek, the one everybody hated. She was the opposite of everything Quinn was. She was short, had brown hair and was the most unpopular person at school. But despite all this Quinn loved her. It wasn't a sudden love for the brunette it was one that grew and grew over the years. She tried her best to be friends with the girl but it never worked out. Quinn was the popular head cheerleader; Rachel was the loser who was in Glee. So in her attempt to get close to the girl she and her two friends Santana and Brittany joined Glee. She justified it by saying it was to keep an eye on her then boyfriend Finn who had joined the club. After so long sitting on the sidelines Quinn wanted, needed to tell Rachel how she felt. She knew the girl wouldn't return her feelings after all she was dating Finn, the irony was not lost on Quinn.

One day after Glee Quinn asked Rachel to stay behind because she had something she needed to tell her. She had never been more nervous than she was right now. Since she had joined Glee Quinn had tried even harder to be friends with Rachel and it was working, after a while the two struck up a friendship that Quinn treasured but lately she was finding it incredible hard not to want more.  
"Quinn, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Rachel asked as she began to pack her stuff away.  
Quinn began to pace, her hands were beginning to sweat and she was feeling like she might faint at any moment. Rachel looked up from what she was doing to see her friend behaving oddly.  
"Quinn? What is it?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Quinn didn't answer she just continued to pace. Rachel sighed and moved over to Quinn she grabbed her hands and pulled her over to the chairs and they both sat down.  
"Take a deep breath and talk to me." Rachel suggested. So Quinn did.  
"Rach there's something I need to tell you." She started.  
"Ok…so what is it?" Rachel asked.  
"I…Rach…" Quinn sighed. "Rachel you're an amazing person, your kind and generous and talented. You're my best friend and you're so…so beautiful." Quinn whispered the last part. She looked down at their hands, which were still held together Rachel's thumb rubbed small circles on Quinn's hand in comfort. A few tears fell down her checks.  
"Rachel I'm…I'm in love with you."  
Rachel halted her movement and her hand stiffened in Quinn's. She gently let go and placed her hand in her own lap and quickly stood up. Quinn didn't know how to react. Rachel was now the one who was pacing the floor. After a while of silence Quinn spoke up.  
"Rachel please say something."

Rachel stopped pacing and turned to look at the blonde girl sitting in front of her.  
"I know" was all she said. Quinn looked up confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've known for a while…I'm not stupid Quinn or blind…I've seen the way you look at me."  
Quinn looked away and blushed as Rachel continued.  
"I'm not mad…in fact I'm kind of flattered it's just…Quinn you're my best friend and I do love you but I'm with Finn, I love Finn and I'm not gay."  
Quinn refused to look at Rachel, she knew this would happen and she was prepared for it, she just didn't know just how much it would hurt. Rachel moved to sit next to the blonde cheerio again.  
"Quinn I'm sorry it's not what you want to hear but I just don't feel that way about you."  
Quinn nodded and took a deep breath. "It's ok Rach…I didn't expect you to I just had to tell you before I go insane." She tried to laugh but it didn't really work for her and came out as a sob. Rachel reached out to wipe away the tears from Quinn's check; the blonde girl closed her eyes at the touch.  
"Quinn, you're beautiful and you will find someone who will love you the way you deserve to be loved and she will be a very lucky girl."  
"But she won't be you." Quinn mumbled. Rachel sighed, she lend over and kissed Quinn on the forehead. "You need to move on Quinn" Rachel began to move away but Quinn held on to her hand that was still on her check. She looked up into Rachel's eyes and gave her a small smile.  
"I'll try" She whispered as she let go of Rachel's hand. The brunette gave her a soft smile as she rose from her seat and grabbed her bag.  
"Are you coming?" Rachel asked, Quinn shook her head.  
"No, I'm just gonna sit here for a bit." She replied.  
"Ok…well….I'll see you tomorrow Quinn." Rachel said as she headed out of the room.

Quinn sat there with her own thoughts for over an hour just thinking about her life how much of it was all a façade and how much she hated it. She slowly stood up from her chair, grabbed her bag and began to move out of the room. She passed the display cabinet which housed the Glee club photo and standing front row centre was Quinn and Rachel both with huge smiles. As Quinn left the choir room one thought passed through her mind. Everybody loves me but you.


End file.
